Dans la peau d'une fille
by Pesephone-De-Nae
Summary: Lorsqu'un Naruto très féminin débarque dans le bureau du Hokage, c'est tout Konoha qui se retrouve sans dessus dessous. Slash Sasuke x Naruto, les personnes susceptible d'être choqués ne sont pas conviées.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Naruto qui est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto, les personnes susceptibles d'être choqués peuvent quitter en cliquant sur la croix en haut à droite.

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, pour le moment en tout cas mais je ne pense pas que cela ira au delà.

**Note : **C'est une fiction que j'ai commencé il y a de cela des années et qui n'était pas tout à fait fini mais lorsque j'ai eu envie de la reprendre, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était très mauvaise. J'ai donc tout repris depuis le début et j'ignore où cela va aller mais la version originale avait douze chapitres.

L'orthographe, la grammaire et la conjugaison on toujours été mes bêtes noires, je préférais de loin les matières scientifiques. J'espère donc ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes et je m'excuse pour celles qui sont présentes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un matin banal à Konoha, un matin comme tout les autres...enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous en se levant.

À 9h46, oui il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties c'était un jour de congé quand même, un mignon jeune homme de 18 ans aux cheveux blond or, aux yeux d'un bleu semblable à un ciel sans nuage et à la peau miel, émergea difficilement du sommeil, s'étirant longuement pour réveiller ses muscles encore endormis. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas reconnu, il s'agit d'Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de Konoha au tempérament de feu et à l'énergie débordante.

Il se dirigea en mode zombie, l'œil vitreux et les bras devant, jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour se réveiller avec une bonne douche chaude, prenant quelques vêtements au hasard dans son armoire au passage. C'est l'avantage d'avoir des tenues identiques pour tous les jours. Après quelques ratés, notamment après avoir sauvagement fracassé des murs qui n'avaient rien demandé (d'ailleurs comment a-t-il pu s'en prendre autant dans un si petit espace ? On ne le saura jamais) et après avoir trébuché sur des objets divers et variés (faudrait penser à ranger de temps en temps), il arriva finalement à destination et commença à retirer le haut de son pyjama qui s'emmêla sur sa tête le coinçant dans une position des plus ridicule les bras croisés en l'air tentant désespérément d'arracher le tissu qui lui bouchait la vue. Survint 7 minutes de lute acharné à la suite desquelles Naruto fut déclaré vainqueur par KO le t-shirt ayant été achevé par une déchirure mortelle, paix a son âme. Passablement énervé le blondinet observa son allure dans le miroir. Les cheveux blond en bataille « _Tient, depuis quand sont-ils si longs ? J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle coupe. _», les grands yeux bleus, les cicatrices en forme de moustache animale, la bouche pulpeuse, le cou fin, la poitrine des plus généreuse... « _Attendez...Je crois qu'il y a un problème...quelque chose cloche... _»... Petit moment d'intense réflexion pour Naruto... (Le réveil est rude surtout quand on est pas très matinal...).  
Il ouvrit de grand yeux puis se dirigea prestement vers le miroir.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH ! hurla-t-il dans un crie d'intense désespoir qui fut entendu à cent kilomètres, réveillant par le fait les derniers pecnots qui ne l'étaient pas.

C'est avec affliction que notre pauvre Naruto avait découvert une magnifique blonde à la chevelure d'or descendant en cascade au creux des reins, aux yeux bleu ciel et à la protubérante poitrine à la place de son reflet habituel. En fait, il se voyait dans sa version sexy jutsu mais...sans jutsu...Panique à bord ! Houston ! Nous avons un problème ! Mais que lui arrivait-il !? « _Bordel ! Je suis trop canon ! Non, non ! Ne pense pas à ça ! C'est horrible ! C'est une tragédie ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis canon ! RAAAAAH ! C'est une mauvaise blague _! »

Pendant ce temps, Kyubi se marrait tout seul dans son coin comme si s'était la meilleur blague de l'année.

Maintenant bien réveillé et même en mode pile électrique branché sur du 120 voltes, il (ou plutôt elle...) se doucha tan bien que mal la savonnette s'obstinant à rester hors de ses mains tremblantes « _Je suis sensé faire quoi avec ces machins ?...AAAAAH ! Y A PLUS RIEN ! MES BIJOUX ! _» et s'habilla en vitesse, à peine séché, les cheveux encore ruisselant, le tissu collant légèrement à sa peau « _Y a pas a dire, les survêtements c'est quand même bien pratique, on peut tout cacher en dessous. _». Enfilant rapidement ses sandales « _Ah ! J'ai pas mangé ! Tan pi ! C'est bien trop urgent ! Je passerai chez Ichiraku plus tard. _» il se précipita vers le bureau de Tsunade avec l'espoir qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose, si ce n'était en trouvant le coupable de cette infâme plaisanterie et en lui infligeant une punition exemplaire à la hauteur de sa réputation après avoir exigé de lui rendre son apparence d'origine, au moins en remédiant à la situation à l'aide de ses jutsu médicaux.

En chemin, alors qu'il courrait les cheveux au vent, les longues mèches humides ne trouvant pas de meilleur endroit où se loger que sa bouche et ses yeux, il fonça sur un beau ténébreux de 18 ans à la chevelure corbeau, au yeux d'un noir profond et à la peau d'un blanc de perle. Et oui, il s'agit bien d'Uchiwa Sasuke, sacré Plus Sexy Glaçon de Konoha depuis le départ d'Itachi qui était le précédent détenteur du titre. Ce fut la consécration pour lui qui voulait prétendre à cet hommage dont il était très jaloux et qu'il voulait à tout prix, se le disputant avec Neji dans un combat sans merci. Ce fut finalement l'aura ténébreuse de l'Uchiwa qui fit la différence, le genre mauvais garçon était à la mode cette année là et le Hyuga, tout de blanc vêtu, faisait bien trop gentil.

Naruto fut rattrapé in extremis de sa chute par une paire de bras forts l'enveloppant d'une fragrance musqué, l'odeur enivrante de Sasuke.

- Pardon Sasuke, je suis pressé, s'excusa-t-il tout en s'écartant à contre cœur de l'étreinte et en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles les joues rosies.

- Dobe, pourquoi es-tu aussi débraillé... enfin, plus que d'habitude ? demanda le brun avec un haussement de sourcil. Tu es trempé en plus, tu vas attraper la crève... Attends...qu'est-ce que tu fais en sexy jutsu ?

- ...Euh...je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin...je comprend pas pourquoi, je suis sûre que c'est une blague de mauvais goût venant d'un pervers, je ne suis pas encore sûre duquel mais il va payer !

- ... « _Encore une de ses frasques je pari _» pensa Sasuke en affichant un visage septique.

- Mais c'est vrai ce n'est pas moi ! Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses !

- Inutile, ce genre de blague ne marche pas avec moi.

- Pourquoi je serais habillé si c'était un sexy jutsu ? pointant un doigt accusateur pour monter l'évidence de son raisonnement.

- Quel est le rapport ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras.

- Raaaaaah ! Crois ce que tu veux ! En attendant, je vais voir Baa-chan ! s'exclama le blond avec indignation en commençant à partir d'un pas pressé.

- ... « _Jusqu'où peu__t-i__l aller pour une farce ?_» se demanda le ténébreux qui finit par le suivre, intrigué.

Les passants furent accueilli par le spectacle étonnant d'un Uchiwa coursant une belle blonde. Depuis quand un Uchiwa poursuivait une femme et non le contraire ? Il faut dire que la blonde était particulièrement belle, d'ailleurs qui était-ce ?  
Arrivé devant le bureau du Hokage, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, Naruto ouvrit la porte brusquement, réveillant ainsi Tsunade qui dormait sur une pile de paperasses.

- Quoi ?! Que...Naruto ! Ne rentre pas comme ça dans mon bureau ! s'exclama-t-elle, le filé de bave toujours sur le menton et l'encre imprimé sur la joue.

- Baa-chan ! C'est une urgence ! Beurk, tu pourrais t'essuyer avant, ce n'est vraiment pas un bon endroit pour dormir. Que fait Shizune pour te laisser paresser ? D'habitude elle s'occupe de te maintenir éveillée.

- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA GAKI ! Et je croyais que c'était une urgence alors arrête de blablater ! s'offusqua-t-elle tout en essuyant sont visage d'un revers de manche.

- Oui mais quand même, un peu de tenu, tu es Hokage.

- Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu sois la meilleur personne placé pour donner des conseils Naruto ! C'est cent ans trop tôt ! Apprends déjà à rendre tes rapports en temps et en heures !

Et c'est avec toute la maturité dont il était capable que Naruto...bouda.

Ayant repris contenance la cinquième fit plus attention à son environnement et notamment à la personne devant elle et à son accoutrement.

- ...Naruto...Que fais-tu en fille ? questionna-t-elle avec incrédulité ce qui sorti le blond de son renfrognement en lui rappelant la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

- Ah ! J'avais presque oublié !

- Baka !

- Raaaaah ! Ça va, ça va !

- Et puis pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- C'est justement ça le problème, je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin et j'ignore pourquoi ! Fais quelque chose ! Un pervers m'a fait un truc pas net et je veux qu'il ait une punition exemplaire ! Et surtout je veux redevenir normal.

- ...Naruto, c'est encore une de tes farces n'est ce pas ? Tu es irrécupérable.

- Mais non !

Continuant leur dispute les deux blonds ne firent pas attention à la troisième personne dont la patience déjà très mince commençait à s'épuiser. Sasuke qui était discret jusque là, trouva que la technique de Naruto durait étonnamment longtemps et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de régler la situation dans les plus bref délais et avec le moins d'efforts possible pour épargner ses oreilles et sont énergie. Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures après tout et les deux blonds pouvaient être casse pied séparés mais ensemble c'était un enfer.

- Bon, c'est finit Naruto, tu vois bien que personne ne te crois.

- Mais je ne mens pas !

L'Uchiwa soudain pris d'inspiration et non sans jubilation, abattit son poing sur le crâne de notre pauvre blond pour dissiper la technique et ainsi qu'il retrouve sa forme. Seulement, survint un problème : il était effondré au sol, inconscient, mais toujours sous forme féminine...

Grand silence...

* * *

Suspense suspense ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Naruto qui est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto, les personnes susceptible d'être choqués peuvent quitter en cliquant sur la croix en haut à droite.

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, pour le vocabulaire parfois grossier, surtout Naruto et Kiba.

**Note : **Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de succès dès le premier chapitre ! Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont pris du temps pour poster une review et j'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Une poupée mannequin grandeur nature !

Deux idiots aux yeux ronds et à la mâchoire pendante fixaient bêtement la forme féminine inconsciente sur le sol en parquet du bureau du Hokage. Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, non définitivement aucun changement, la scène restait la même. Ne sachant comment réagir ils restèrent figés tel deux potiches, ou encore des illuminés attendant un miracle. Mais ni miracle ni animateur télé en costume ridicule ne débarqua en annonçant « Vous avez été piégé par une caméra cachée ! », rien, nada, nothing.

La panique commença finalement à prendre Tsunade et Sasuke, pourtant ce dernier ne le montra pas, reprenant un visage impassible accompagné d'un léger froncement de sourcils après ce léger moment d'égarement mais il fallait le comprendre, ce n'est pas tous les jours que son meilleur ami devenait une bimbo au détriment de lui-même et non celui des autres. Les rouages méningo-encéphaliques tournèrent à plein régime tentant de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce phénomène.

La belle endormit finit par se réveiller sans le baisé du prince charmant puisque personne ne semblait volontaire et que le sol n'était définitivement pas un endroit confortable. Elle papillonna des yeux, retrouvant ses repères elle se redressa vivement en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le ténébreux.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

- Merde, c'est vraiment Naruto, la seule explication logique que j'avais trouvé était que quelqu'un avait pris sa place mais non, vu sa réaction c'est bien lui, déclara incrédule le seul brun présent.

- Impossible...souffla un tout aussi perplexe Hokage.

- Je vous l'avait dit ! Mais non bien sûre, personne ne me croit. La confiance règne, se renfrogna le blond.

- Et bien il faut avouer que tu es un fauteur de trouble invétéré et que la situation est tout à fait improbable, répliqua la Godaime.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle, j'ai toujours été un ange, un modèle de vertu...

- …, deux silences incrédules et blasés lui répondirent.

- Bon c'est pas le tout mais maintenant fait quelque chose Baa-chan !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ! C'est totalement inédit ! Comment peut-on changer de genre du jour au lendemain, ça me dépasse !

- Tu es médecin non ? Il doit bien y avoir un truc, un rituel, une incantation, quelque chose !

- Je ne suis pas magicienne Naruto !

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! S'écria-t-il, des larmes commençant à perler du coin de ces yeux se qui entraîna deux regards fixes, choqués sur le blond toujours joyeux dont les larmes étaient d'ordinaire aussi rares que la pluie en plein désert. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal avec lui s'il avait aussi le comportement hormonal d'une fille.

- Bon...euh...suis moi Naruto...je vais t'examiner, mais je ne te promet rien...

...

L'entraînant dans une pièce adjacente vide, la ninja prépara ses jutsu médicaux à la recherche du moindre élément d'information que pourrait fournir l'organisme du blond. Mais après 1 h 24 d'auscultation minutieuse, Tsunade n'avait rien trouvé, mis à part une perturbation mineur de la fluctuation du chakra et évidemment un changement morphologique et physiologique par rapport à un être de sexe masculin. Car il était indéniable que la personne blonde qu'elle était en train d'ausculter était une femelle des plus « normale » en parfait état de fonctionnement.

- En parfait état de fonctionnement ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien cela veux dire exactement cela, tu es une fille normale avec tout ce que cela implique.

- Ça veux dire quoi ça ! Baa-chan ! s'exclama Naruto de plus en plus horrifié.

- Et bien ton système reproducteur est tout à fait opérationnel. N'oublie pas d'aller acheter des protections périodiques, le sang sa tache.

La bouche béante et le regard vide, Naruto était partit dans un autre monde. Sans protestations ni résistance Tsunade put le reconduire au bureau où attendait Sasuke qui prit la conversation en route.

- Je te promets d'étudier ton cas, je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu retrouves ton apparence.

- Donc tu ne peux rien faire ? demanda Naruto sortit du choque complètement abattu.

- Pour l'instant non, je suis désolé. Je vais tenter de chercher s'il y a des antécédents mais j'en doute fortement. En attendant, l'équipe 7 n'aura plus de missions.

- Toute l'équipe ? Pourquoi ?

- Kakashi a des missions individuelles et Sakura est avec moi, il ne restait que vous deux. Vous en profiterez pour faire des recherches de votre côté et vous entraîner, enfin si tu peux encore suivre le rythme de Sasuke, Naruto. Car ton équilibre, tes mouvements et ton chakra vont être complètement perturbés. Sinon vous devrez vous entraîner séparément...

- Je dois aussi chercher ? Interrogea le brun faussement ennuyé mais très bon acteur.

- S'il te plaît Sasuke ! Je veux pas rester comme ça ! Supplia le blond d'un regard théâtralement larmoyant visant à attendrir son auditeur à la manière du Chat Potté. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer si tu ne m'aide pas, je vais te suivre partout et tu sais que je n'aime pas le silence. Et surtout, imagine la réaction de tes fangirls si elles te voit traîner constamment avec une fille pendue à ton cou, continua-t-il d'un ton plein de menaces et un sourire fourbe aux lèvres.

- Ça va, je vais t'aider, céda rapidement le ténébreux horrifié par la perspective des groupies mais pas tellement par celle d'être suivi par le blond, il y était habitué après tout...et ce n'était pas si mal...quoique ses récents sauts d'humeur étaient un peu inquiétant...les femmes...

- Puisque c'est réglé, vous pouvez disposer.

...

Sortant du bureau du Hokage, ce sont deux âmes en peine qui se mirent à marcher dans les rues de Konoha, errant sans but, le nuage noir de la dépression planant au dessus d'eux tel un poids insurmontable assombrissant l'air et faisant fuir les badauds. Il était assez évident de deviner la raison pour laquelle notre pauvre Naruto déprimait, se retrouvant dans un corps féminin pour une durée indéterminée, mais pour une raison inconnue Sasuke était lui aussi dans le même état, bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître fidèle à sa réputation de glaçon.

En restant à bonne distance de leurs auras oppressantes, les habitants observaient avec incrédulité ce duo insolite composé du Uchiwa et d'une belle blonde inconnue. Le Uchiwa se serait-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un ? N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas la même fille qu'il suivait avec autant d'empressement plus tôt ? Mais qui était donc l'heureuse élue, et comment une si belle femme n'avait-elle pas été remarqué avant ? Une ninja d'un village voisin ? Peut importe ! Enfin il y aurait bientôt de futurs héritiers pour le clan Uchiwa !

La rumeur enfla rapidement et finit par atteindre les oreilles beaucoup moins enthousiastes de la population célibataire féminine de Konoha complètement éberlué : mais qui était cette blondasse qui se pavanait au côté de Sasuke ? La seule fille qu'il tolérait habituellement était Sakura et pour la simple et unique raison qu'elle était sa coéquipière, alors qui était cette bimbo venu d'on ne sait où ? Et comment osait-elle faire une tête pareil en étant aussi proche du ténébreux ? C'était inadmissible !

Alors que Sakura se rendait voir son mentor, elle fut alpagué par un troupeau de fangirls enragés, kidnappé de force et emmené derrière un buisson.

- Haruno !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous toutes si paniquées ?

- Regarde plutôt cette...abomination et dit nous se qu'il se passe ! Sasuke sort avec cette blondasse ?!

En entendant 'blondasse' la première réaction de Sakura fut de penser tout de suite « _Ino ! Sale truie !_ » puis observa le couple de derrière le buisson. Elle se morigéna mentalement en constatant que ce n'était évidemment pas Ino mais une femme inconnue passablement déprimée. Sakura c'était depuis longtemps fait une raison, Sasuke ne serait jamais pour elle ni pour Ino ou aucune femme pour la question, il passait beaucoup trop de temps à mater un certain blondinet pour être honnête. Mais que faisait-il avec cette jeune femme blonde ?

En observant plus attentivement, elle remarqua le survêtement orange facilement reconnaissable porté par une seule et unique personne dans tout Konoha, ou dans le monde d'ailleurs, qui d'autre pourrait assumer de porter une couleur aussi importable sans avoir l'air ridicule à par lui ?

Pourquoi Naruto était-il si déprimé ? Et plus important, pourquoi utilisait-il cette stupide technique de henge pour pervers ?!

En sortant telle une furie du buisson elle s'exclama en brandissant un poing enduit de chakra :

- Naruto ! Je t'avais déjà dit de ne plus utiliser cette technique !

Les deux malheureux se figèrent bien durant 13 secondes et 28 centièmes, les yeux écarquillé, sortant de leur état dépressif pour celui de la stupéfaction. D'où sortait-elle ?

Le troupeau de fangirls s'évanouit au choc de la révélation : c'était Naruto ?!

Reprenant ses esprits, le blond put éviter le coup qui s'abattait sur sa tête et ainsi éviter une commotion cérébrale en s'écartant de la trajectoire.

- AAAAAH ! Calme toi Sakura-chan ! C'est pas de ma faute ! En plus, je suis habillé !

- Comment ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute ?! Et quel est le rapport crétin ?!

- Je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

- AAAAAH ! Me frappe pas ! Cria-t-il en allant se cacher derrière un Sasuke stoïque.

- ...Mais...pourquoi le protèges-tu Sasuke-kun ? Ce crétin fait encore une de ses stupides blagues.

- Il ne ment pas, pour une fois même si c'est difficile à croire, on a été voir Tsunade-sama, elle pourra te le confirmer.

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle, c'était à son tour d'être choquée.

Sakura se mit à scruter Naruto plus attentivement, de la tête aux pieds, de la coupe de cheveux inexistante, sa longue chevelure hirsute et emmêlé n'ayant visiblement pas eu droit à un coup de brosse, au survêtement trop large totalement non adapté à une morphologie plus fine et féminine, en passant par l'énorme poitrine parfaitement visible malgré celui-ci.

- Sa-Sakura-chan...arrête de me regarder comme ça...

- ... « _Il n'y a pas à dire, son look est absolument terrible, s'en est affligeant, il y a des limites à la négligence ! Il faut à tout prix faire quelque chose...mais il ne se laissera jamais faire, ce qui est bien dommage avec le physique qu'il a, il y a un tel potentiel ! Certainement une des__ plus belle fille de Konoha ! … __À__ moins que... Héhéhé, il faut que je prévienne Ino ! On ne lui laissera pas le choix !_ »

- Ça va Sakura-chan ?

- ...Oui oui... « _Le rêve ! Une poupée mannequin grandeur nature !_» Je vous laisse, je dois rejoindre Tsunade-sama. À plus tard !

...

Après ce départ précipité, les deux ninjas restèrent bêtement au milieu de la route les bras ballant ne sachant comment réagir ou que faire. S'entre regardant et haussant les épaules, ils finirent par continuer leur route toujours sans direction définit. Pourtant il est amusant de voir que le comportement humain est assez prévisible, instinctivement on finit toujours par reproduire les mêmes schémas, accomplissant une action habituelle et prenant des chemins familiers. C'est ainsi qu'inconsciemment leurs pas les conduisirent vers les terrains d'entraînement où ils croisèrent l'équipe 8 composé de Kiba, Shino et Hinata qui en sortaient justement. Surpris, Sasuke et Naruto de se trouvé là et les autres de voir Sasuke accompagné d'une fille et non de Naruto, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Sasuke ! S'exclama le maître chien, puis s'approchant il passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto. Qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? Tu ne nous présente pas ?

- Kiba, c'est Naruto, dit platement Shino l'un des rares à avoir reconnu le blond directement.

- QUOI ! NARUTO ! Cria-t-il en s'écartant vivement comme brûlé. Merde ! Tu fais chier avec cette technique !

Naruto le fusilla des yeux avec toute la hargne dont il était capable. De même que Sasuke qui avait très moyennement apprécié le niveau de décibel du sale cabot mais surtout enragé qu'il colle le blond de cette façon.

Hinata commençait à prendre une sérieuse couleur rouge, mais personne ne s'en inquiéta.

- C'est pour faire marcher qui cette fois ? Si c'était pour moi, c'est raté, dit-il plein de mauvaise foi. Tu sais sa marche mieux quand t'es pas habillé ? Hé mais c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ? vociféra le dresseur.

- Ce n'est pas fait exprès, je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin, je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus. Si vous ne me croyez pas, allez voir Tsunade, elle vous le confirmera, dit le blond avec lassitude.

- … Tu rigoles ?

- Non, confirma Sasuke.

- … Donc… tu es une **vrai** fille ?

- … Oui, répondit Naruto complètement dépité.

La pauvre Hinata, bien trop éprouvée et ayant atteint un rouge inégalé, tomba dans les pommes (en même temps elle rejoint ses potes les pommes à chaque fois qu'elle voit Naruto), alors que Kiba sourit, affichant un regard pervers en pensant aux choses pas très catholique qu'il aimerait faire à cette délicieuse blonde oubliant bien vite ses origines masculines à la vue de ses 'arguments' et Shino...bah c'est Shino, mais on peut apercevoir en regardant bien une petite étincelle de signification inconnue à travers ses lunettes.

- Dis-moi Naruto, tu comptes rester combien de temps comme ça ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne contrôlais rien alors je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Et ça te dirais de-

Voyant parfaitement où il voulais en venir, Sasuke qui commençait à s'énerver, surtout que Naruto n'avait absolument pas payé attention, essayant simplement de réveiller Hinata, attrapa donc le bras du blond et l'entraîna plus loin pour le protéger de sa naïveté, ne tenant pas compte des cris indignés.

- On va où ?

- On va s'entraîner, pour savoir si tu n'as pas perdu tes capacités. Tsunade a dit que tu pourrais être perturbé par ton nouveau corps alors on va vérifier.

...

C'est ainsi que débuta un duel Sasuke VS Naruto version féminine sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 3. La lutte fut terrible, Naruto n'ayant rien perdu de ces capacités étant même devenu plus rapide. Mais il remarqua bien vite que sa tenue n'était plus adaptée à sa nouvelle morphologie, sa poitrine étant sur son chemin ce qui l'entravait (il n'avait même pas de soutient gorge, cela doit être douloureux) « _Ces machins me gênent._ ». Ce petit désagrément mis à part, tout le reste fonctionnait à merveille, jutsu, techniques, prises...il fut même surprit de pouvoir mieux maîtriser son chakra.

Alors que le combat faisait rage depuis 2h17, Neji, Lee et Tenten débarquèrent sur le terrain pensant pouvoir profiter eux aussi de celui-ci, stoppant ainsi les deux autres dans leur entraînement. De toute façon le ventre du blond commençait à gargouiller.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à être en congé aujourd'hui !? Le monde était bien trop calme s'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire … quel est l'avenir d'un village ninja en temps de paix je vous le demande… Quel est l'intérêt de s'entraîner pour aller désherber le jardin de la voisine ?

- Rien de tel, pour la fougue de la jeunesse qu'un bon entraînement amical entre camarades !

- Lee, tais toi ! Rétorqua, énervée, Tenten.

- … Depuis quand fais-tu tes entraînements en sexy jutsu Naruto ? Pour tester ton endurance ? … N'es-tu pas sensé être dénudé durant cette technique ? demanda Neji, les joues légèrement roses, reconnaissant le blond directement.

- NARUTO ! C'est toi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

- Oui, ce n'est pas volontaire, je me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin, répondit-il, complètement dépité, en ayant marre de répéter.

- Le Hokage pourra confirmer, déclara Sasuke voyant la lassitude du blond, décidant de l'aider dans la limite de son cota journalier de mots.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- … Aucune idée… Je soupçonne un pervers particulièrement vicieux d'être à l'origine de cette ignoble plaisanterie, annonça le blond avec un regard de mort.

Neji se mit à fixer Naruto de haut en bas, les joues toujours légèrement roses, provocant ainsi une onde de colère de la part de Sasuke qui lança un regard noir au porteur du byakugan, Naruto ne faisant pas attention trop occupé qu'il était à se concentré sur les bruits provenant de son estomac.

- On c'est assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui, on vous laisse le terrain, déclara le Uchiwa.

- Oui, j'ai faim ! AAAAAH ! J'ai oublié de déjeuner !

- Comment toi tu as pu oublier de déjeuner ?

- J'étais pressé…

- On a qu'à aller chez Ichiraku.

- BANZAÏ !

...

C'est tout guilleret que le blond suivit le brun jusqu'à son restaurant de ramens préféré, oubliant sa déprime pour son plus grand amour, les ramens. Mais n'échappant pas à la loi des séries, ils croisèrent Choji et Shikamaru, qui eux avaient entendu les rumeurs ce qui nous évites une nouvelle fois de subir un dialogue débile et répétitif. Et décidément ce village est bien trop calme. Shikamaru lançant un « galère » des plus ennuyé et Choji continuant de manger son paquet de chips.

Enfin arrivé chez Ichiraku, Naruto commanda ses cinq bols habituels, Sasuke se contentant d'un. Alors que Naruto entamait son cinquième bol, ils furent rejoints par Sakura et Ino. La blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sakura lui avait tous raconté mais elle voulait le vérifier elle-même.

- Alors, c'était donc vrai. Il y a une deuxième blonde aux yeux bleus à Konoha. T'es trop canon comme ça !

- Si j'avais le choix, je préférerais redevenir comme avant.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard : lancement du plan !

- C'est pas si mal d'être une fille tu sais.

- … Ah ! Je voulais vous demander des conseils pour ma tenue parce que celle là n'est vraiment pas pratique quand je m'entraîne.

Les deux filles le regardèrent bouche bée : il avait proposé tout seul ! Leur plan machiavélique tombait à l'eau ! Dommage...

- T'en fais pas on vas t'aider !

- On va s'en donner à cœur joie !

Pauvre malheureux ! Ne savait-il donc pas quel cataclysme il allait provoquer ? Il ne faut jamais invoquer une fashion victime et certainement pas deux à la fois, ça leurs donnent les pleins pouvoirs ! C'est un suicide assuré et un porte monnaies vidé ! Paix à son âme, notre pauvre Naruto se fit traîner par les deux filles, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, vers les boutiques, complètement extatiques d'avoir une poupée mannequin grandeur nature. Le blond regarda désespérément Sasuke pour qu'il l'aide.

- Tu les as cherché, débrouille toi.

- Mais euh ! J'aime pas faire les boutiques !

- Moi non plus alors bonne chance.

...

Naruto fut donc entraîné à l'intérieur des boutiques pendant que Sasuke attendait devant.  
Au bout de 3 heures et 57 minutes, après 189 essayages, les filles firent sortir le blond, très fières d'elles, affublé d'une tenue hyper sexy composée d'un mini short orange, d'un haut décolleté orange à liserait noir qui tenait bien sa poitrine en place et de bottes noires, le tout mettant très en valeur les formes de Naruto sans pour autant le gêner dans ses mouvements.  
Sasuke eut les joues très légèrement rosies ce qui n'échappa ni à Ino ni à Sakura mais elles crurent à une hallucination puisqu'il avait immédiatement reprit son air impassible. Naruto toujours inattentif, s'observait dans le reflet de la vitre.

- … Je veux retrouver ma véritable apparence … geignit-il complètement désespéré.

- Tu sais, tu es très bien aussi comme ça Naruto, répondit Ino.

- C'est vrai, tous les hommes vont te courir après ! Pense à nous en laisser un peu, répondit Sakura avec un sourire.

- «_ Peut-être qu'il voudra bien de mo__i comme ça alors ? … J'y crois pas trop, il ne s'intéresse à personne… _» M'en fiche, bouda-t-il.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça Naruto… Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera une solution.

- Je suis fatigué, je rentre.

- Je te raccompagne, proposa le brun.

Déprimé par cette journée, Naruto rentra chez lui, se couchant en espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve …

Et Kyubi qui se marre, toujours aussi hilare…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre !


End file.
